


Want Me

by Rakshi



Series: Sean and Elijah Drabbles [11]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-30
Updated: 2011-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:44:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi





	Want Me

Maybe he doesn't want me.

I stayed away because I thought my feelings were wrong. But maybe he wouldn't want them even if they were right.

Would he want me? He could have the whole world. Why would he want me?

He's standing there. I want to reach out to him. Touch him. Ask him. I'm ashamed of how afraid I am.

Elijah?

He's turning. He's smiling. He's reaching for me.

I breathe deeply and whisper: "I want you so much."

He whispers: "I want you too."

"And love, Elijah?" I ask.

"Sean… " he says quietly. “That came first."


End file.
